


AFTER THE WAR YOU FOUND ME AGAIN

by perennials



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: So precious, it hurts.





	AFTER THE WAR YOU FOUND ME AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> written september 2018

When it’s quiet, Gintoki lets him stay. It is not always quiet. Sometimes it is loud, and Zura cannot find a gap in the chain-link fence to put his hands through. Sometimes it is terrifying, and Gintoki is trapped in a time machine made of light. But that is not always. There is no such thing as always when you have lived through war. All of them know this intimately.

The days when it is quiet are so precious, it hurts. Zura is softer than most terrorists; he has a heart made of piano keys and the glow of sunrise, the comforting, cyclical motions of making onigiri. Gintoki teases him for it, and then leans over and kisses him. Zura protests the literary significance of seven a.m. routines, and then stops talking so he can touch his hands to Gintoki’s shoulders, the juncture of his neck, his face.

It is warm in the Yorozuya household. Gintoki never pays his rent until it is weeks and months overdue. Leader kicks him, and Shinpachi sighs, and afterwards Zura is there to put a foot on his chest where Gintoki is lying on the floor, and tell him  _ I told you so.  _ It is a routine, in and of itself. This constant push and pull, the joking and the touching, the television static and the silence that follows in its wake. Gintoki says something stupid and then breathes against his cheek, and stubbornly, stubbornly, Zura’s weather-worn heart creaks out a meteor sound. They smile at each other past the old gunmetal in their mouths.

The morning is young, still growing into the disappearing mantle of the night. Today, Zura will stay. They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm procrastinating on studying for my literature midterm tomorrow so i'm digging through my google docs and finding old stuff to upload. this was written for meg for a twitter prompt last year. gintama..............man it's been years
> 
> you can find me on twitter i guess @ nikiforcvs. should probably study now
> 
> take care, and have a good one


End file.
